The proposed study is designed to determine whether LDL modification (glycation and oxidation) and monocyte function are more pronounced in diabetics with macrovascular complications compared to diabetics without vascular complication and normal controls; also, it will be tested as to whether alpha-tocopherol (vitamin E), a potent lipid soluble antioxidant, has equivalent beneficial effect in diabetic patients with and without macrovascular complications and matched controls.